Only You
by Writer Noire
Summary: Jamie's final words to his only love Lapis Lazuli. After many years an elder Jamie records one last message for the gem he loves and the only song that comes to him when she's in his thoughts.


Moving his gray hair out of his eyes an older Jamie breathes in the deep air. It's been a long time since he's been the simple mailman of Beach City. True he still was, but he was regarded in the drama community from the other towns and cities as a very capable thespian. His plays, his directing, and especially his actors stood out.

His most consistent: Steven Universe and his lovely wife Lapis Lazuli. Those two names filled his heart with so much joy he barely felt his age. Although he maybe young in heart, his body was telling a much different story. He lost so much weight he was comparable to a scarecrow, the wavy hair was now brittle with age along with it losing all the brown coloring it. And most of all his heart was his biggest ally and adversary.

At the moment, Jamie was holding a small tape recorder Peridot gave him a while ago. Now he was alone with the gems on a special mission. 'It's almost time.' Jamie thought.

He pulled out a picture of Lapis and him before they were married and smiled. He pressed the record button and began his final message.

0-0-0-0-0

The warp pad lit up and the gems finally stepped back inside. Jasper stretched her arms as she normally did after every mission. "Man that thing was tough, but I only lose to the best."

"Thank you for the complement." Garnet said behind. Jasper didn't reply and turned to her room. Peridot and Amethyst were hanging out with the purple gem wrapping her arm around the former Homeworld Gem.

"Come on Peri, wrestling's fun. Imagine it you, me, and a sweaty matress." Peridot blushed at the gem's advances and turned away. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Perrrrriiiii, I know you wanna. I'll even let you use your blaster." Amethyst said. Peridot didn't answer, but felt Amethyst grab her by the arm. The two gems went in Amethyst's room.

Garnet smiled at the two, before turning to see Pearl and Steven trying to keep his most youngest daughter from falling off the porch. Lapis walked up to her with the second gem in her hand and smiling at Steven and Pearl. "Garnet, I've gotta go meet Connie for the recent marine biology report she's working on. Can you check on Jamie after you place the gems away?"

The fusion tapped both bubbles in their hands and smiled at the water gem. "Sure, I'd like to see how he's doing." Lapis smiled at her before forming her wings and taking off into the sky. Garnet's smile shifted to a frown when Lapis disappeared and walked quickly as she could to the small house near the temple.

"Jamie!" Garnet said loudly as she opened his door. The shack inside was clean and quiet from the looks of it. Garnet tried her best to hold it in, but both Ruby and Sapphire have grown fond of the actor especially since he constantly asked him for advice.

She walked towards his room and found Jamie slumped over in a chair. On the table next to him was a note that said: To Lapis. The note was placed near a tape recorder and Garnet reached over and pressed play.

 _"This is for Lapis. My final…"_ A choked sob could be heard and Garnet looked at Jamie. There were tear stains on his cheeks and Garnet wiped them off. Tear stains won't be the last thing on Jamie. _"My final message to you. This is the only recorded message since I've already written my final words for the other gems and for Steven and Connie. I wanted to let you know how I felt since now."_

The fusion took a seat and continued to listen to his message for Lapis. When it finally ended Garnet was trying her best not to breakdown. She's seen visions of this and kept it in, but what may happen and when it happens is very different. A few voices were heard which belonged to Steven and Pearl.

"Jamie? Jamie? Are in here? I've got a get-well card for you and Connie and I worked really hard on…" Steven called out until he entered Jamie's room. What he found brought his emotions out as he saw a slumped over Jamie and a crying Garnet.

Pearl walked in and was surprised to see Steven lay his head on her shoulders. "Steven, are ok-" She stopped to see Garnet walking up with Jamie in her arms. "We better get Lapis." Pearl nodded and then the three of them left the small shack.

0-0-0-0-0

Lapis was flying back from Connie's workplace as she was being summoned back at the temple. Connie had her happiness drop and simply told Lapis that she needed to leave and arrive at the temple.

'Wonder what's going on? Is it Homeworld again, another fusion experiment horde, or something else?' She didn't stop flying until the temple was in sight. The gem landed gracefully on the ground and found Jasper and Amethyst leaning against the poles underneath the porch.

The two however stood at attention when Lapis landed. Amethyst had a genuine 'sorry' look on her face as Jasper closed her eyes. "Guys, what's up? Is there something I should know."

"You should probably ask Garnet or Steven. They're both inside the house." Jasper responded gruffly. This pushed the confusion on Lapis even higher. She nodded and walked up the stairs.

Though she didn't acknowledge it, a slight pang of pain could be felt in her chest as she opened the door. Immediately the blue gem was given a massive bear hug by Steven himself. He looked older than usually. Probably felt older than usual.

"Hey buddy what's wrong? What's with the tight hug?" Lapis laughed nervously. Steven didn't say anything as he held Lapis even closer. "Steven, what's wrong? Tell me."

"I'll tell her." Garnet replied.

"But, Garnet." Steven started.

"No buts, I've got this," Garnet said, "Lapis follow me."

Lapis nodded and walked with Garnet to her room. She turned to see Steven wiping his eyes. "What's going on Garnet? Everyone's been acting weird well except for Jamie, but I haven't seen him today."

Before she could say anything else the tape recorder was given to her. Lapis looked at the small box in confusion and turned to Garnet. Garnet stopped as they approached a long table. Lapis looked at the clothe and found it shaped like someone very familiar. And then the worst thought approached. "No…"

"Lapis."

"No, no, no. That's not him, I know it's not him. He was doing well this morning when I kissed him goodbye. That's not him." Lapis stated.

"I'm sorry." Garnet simply answered.

Time stopped as Lapis felt everything sink in. Jamie, her husband, her first love, is dead. Tears and emotions well up deep inside her as she stepped back. "No, I won't accept it. That's not him. I know it's not him."

"Lapis." Garnet started, but was cut off. "No! I won't accept that! He's not gone! He can't be gone!" She ran out the room, past Steven, past the other gems, and into the sky as she flown high into the sky.

Steven tried running after her, but the gem was already gone. "Wait, Lapis!" Garnet stopped him. "I'm sorry Steven. She couldn't handle the truth. Lapis needs time to process this."

The son of Rose Quartz looked down at the ground and breathed in deeply. "Alright."

0-0-0-0-0

The temple slowly faded behind her, but Lapis didn't care. She wanted to fly anywhere that wasn't near Beach City. Feeling that she was far enough, Lapis landed on top of the water surface and a small circle flattened itself like glass.

The gem sat down and sobbed more openly. The tears never stopped flowing with Lapis barely stopping to notice the sunset. The orange and purple sky above her reminded her of so many memories with Jamie and the others. While her time on Earth with the others was great only Jamie and Steven made more than worth it.

Steven freed her, gave her a home, and opened her up to gems she would've destroyed years ago. And Jamie was the experience she never thought she wanted. Friendship, warmth, and love was one of the countless words the blue gem could describe her time with him. Lapis smiled at the feelings and remembered that she was still holding.

"I wonder why I was given this." Lapis said out loud. She pressed the play button. _"This is for Lapis. My final…My final message to you. This is the only recorded message since I've already written my final words for the other gems and for Steven and Connie. I wanted to let you know how I felt since now."_

Lapis stopped the message and felt the water rise behind her. She turned to see a water clone of Jamie with the stomach open. The gem walked over to the water clone and made a passageway from the stomach to its mouth. Placing the recorder in the stomach, Lapis stayed back as the clone began moving again.

 _"Lapis Lazuli, it's been over 50 years since we met on the beach near the temple. We were the best of friends then to the most loving couple. Whenever you're with me I can feel my age loosen its grip on me and my love for you grow stronger."_ Lapis smiled as the clone walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

 _"Everything that we did was an adventure from helping you move on from your imprisonment to even just sleeping next to you was more than enough to win me over. What I'm really saying is...thank you for so much."_ The clone bowed its head down and small drops near the eyes simulated crying. _"My only regret was that I would have to leave you so soon. If we were able to fuse I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up like Garnet. But since that can happen I can do more thing."_

The blue gem felt her tears flow once again as the water clone stood up with it ready to deliver the final message. Small background music was playing and Jamie's voice finally came back.

 _Only you can make this world seem right_

 _Only you can make the darkness bright_

 _Only you and you alone_

 _Can thrill me like you do_

 _And fill my heart with love for only you_

Lapis listened closely her swaying to his words and music.

 _Only you can make this change in me_

 _For it's true, you are my destiny_

 _When you hold my hand_

 _I understand the magic that you do_

 _You're my dream come true_

 _My one and only you_

The dance became more elegant as Lapis continued to pour more and more of her emotion into the dance. Never letting up as the water Jamie clone continued to sing.

 _Only you can make this change in me_

 _For it's true, you are my destiny_

 _When you hold my hand_

 _I understand the magic that you do_

 _You're my dream come true_

 _My one and only you_

 _Farewell my love_

Lapis finally stopped once she heard the click of recorder and the water clone spat out the recorder. The gem caught it and felt her heart soar even with all that's happened. She walked over to the water clone and placed her hand on its cheek.

"I'm going to miss for such a long time." She said before planting a small kiss on the lips. Once her lips made contact the water clone dispelled leaving Lapis once again alone at sea. The gem didn't move from her spot and continued to stare at the decreasing sunset until the white moon rose above her.

0-0-0-0-0

At the beach house sat around until Jasper got up. "I'm going to find her."

"Jasper, no. She needs her space." Pearl said. Jasper didn't even though her a dirty look before walking over to the door. "Jasper." No response. "Jasper!"

"Look, I'm not going to let my friend mourn over that human forever. I know she's going through a lot, but we can't just waste time."

Garnet walked up to her. "Look she needs time and when she's ready, she'll be ready. Jamie was a big part of her world. If Greg were still alive he would compare it to the time when he lost Rose. Steven and Connie almost went through that after Connie was under surgery."

Stevonnie rose from their seat. "Yeah we can barely stand being apart."

"Look I don't need your guy's opinion. I'm just worried for Lapis. I'll swim about two thousand miles and then comeback."

"Jasper, no." Garnet warned. "Or what?" Jasper asked as she stood facing Garnet. The two stared down at each other until Stevonnie looked at the door. "Guys, it's Lapis!"

As it was Lapis Lazuli walking in. Her eyes were tired, but everyone could tell she was much calmer than before. The gem walked up to Stevonnie and Garnet and gave them a hug. "I'm going to miss him so much." The two fusions didn't answer back, but hugged back.

Lapis sighed as she knew it was going to be a long time till she's over it. Some parts of her will never be over it, but she has family and friends willing to help her cope, not forget the man she lost in her life. Lapis Lazuli would never forget the simple mailman she met on the beach all those years ago.

* * *

 **I am such a terrible person for righting this. I don't know what was going through head, but here's the result. I hope it made you guys feel something and that it'll help inspire you to write this ship, cause it is really good. Anyway I'll see you later. Till next time :)**


End file.
